Piltover's Finest
by Tsunami-king
Summary: Someone is planning something big for the City of Progress and it's up to Piltover's greatest tag team to find out what's going on and stop them.
1. Chapter 1

Vi tore through Piltover's Shipping district in a desperate search for Shaco, she had caught the demonic jester a few minutes earlier planting Hexplosive's in various warehouses but when she confronted him Shaco took off forcing Vi to chase him.

* * *

Meanwhile back at the office Caitlyn was beginning to get irritated it had been almost an hour since she had sent Vi out on patrol and her partner had been known to get a little too zealous when dealing with criminals. Worried more about the state of the people she was fighting than she was about her partner, Caitlyn reached insider her desk drawer and pulled out a handheld Hextech communication golem, hat Jayce had made for her and paired with one that Vi carried. Activating the golem Caitlyn had to wait a few seconds for Vi to answer."Hey Cait" Vi said out of breath "good timing I need your help"

"How many times do I," Caitlyn said with a sigh " never mind where are you?"

"Right now?" she asked still running "I'm chasing Shaco through the shipping district"

"What is he doing in Piltover?" Caitlyn asked worried

"When i found him he was planting Hexplosive's on the Tailwind and the buildings around it"

Placing the golem on her desk Caitlyn walked over to the wall where she kept her rifle, hat and belt and took them off the rack.

"Alright," she said to the golem "fall back and wait for me, we'll deal with the bombs then go after Shaco"

* * *

As she chased after Shaco Vi looked down at her golem, she understood getting rid of the bombs was important but if they let him go now they might never find out what his plan was. Although Vi knew that she would get an earful about it later she had to go against Caitlyn's decision.

"No can do Cupcake" Vi said "if we don't catch him know he's gonna get away"

"Vi listen-"

Vi shut down her golem before Cait could talk her out of it and looked up just in time to see one of Shaco's twisted Jack-in-the boxes appear in front of her. Acting quickly she rolled out-of-the-way of the boxes bolts and began charging energy into her Hextech gauntlet, after a few seconds Vi released the energy in her glove and let it propel her forward so that she could punch the Demon Jester squarely in the back with an audible crunch, Shaco lurched forward and exploded in a hail of knives. "Damn" was all Vi had time to say before being bombarded by knives and thrown into the wall of a warehouse. Using the wall for support and covered in hundreds of cuts Vi stood up and stumbled forward and barely had enough time to scan the area before feeling a searing pain shoot through her back and collapsing face first onto the ground. Before falling unconscious Vi saw the real Shaco appear in a puff of orange smoke pull the knife from her back and walk away laughing.


	2. Chapter 2

"-you don't understand Shaco isn't someone that can be fought alone" the line was silent.

"Vi? Vi! Dammit, she's so stubborn"

Caitlyn quickly strapped the rifle to her back, raced our of the office and onto the sunset streets of Piltover. How could Vi not realize taht something strange was going on? Shaco was never on to let himself be noticed, he was more the type to lie in wait and catch you while your guard was down. Letting out a frustrated breath Caitlyn tried again to get in touch with Vi but this time the golem wouldn't even connect.

"She better not have broken that golem again"

As Cait entered the shipyard she quickly caugh on to her partners trail of chaos, the overturned shippinig crates and busted walls were her trademark, realizing that the trail was heading towards the docks Cait loosened the strap on her rifle and ran after her hard headed teammate.  
As the sun set Caitlyn passed by a particularly damaged area, where an entire shipping container had been busted in half she began to get the feeling that someone was following her. Caitlyn began moving slower now still following the trail but also making sure to keep an eye out for whoever was following her. As she moved around the wrecked container Caitlyn pulled a handheld mirror from her belt and used it to look behind her to see if she could get a look at her stalker. While she was looking behind her Caitlyn heard a faint click and laugh as three of Shaco's Jack-in-the-boxes appeared in front of her, reacting quicker that though possible Caitlyn dropped the mirror and in one fluid motion rolled backwards brought her rifle to the ready and fired a Peacemaker round at the boxes. Unfortunately it wasn't quick enough the cursed boxes managed to fire off a round of bolts before being destroyed. The first bolt barely grazed the detectives right arm, the second went straight through the left part of her stomach and the third embedded itself into Caitlyn's right leg. Letting out a sharp gasp Caitlyn dropped her rifle and felt her legs buckle as she fell to her knees. Letting out a swift curse Caitlyn wrapped a hand around the shaft of the bolt and with one swift pull Caitlyn removed the projectile from her leg with a howl of pain. Sill bleeding from both her abdomen and leg Caitlyn acted quickly and ripped her hat into strips and used the pieces to bandage her stomach wound, the leg injury was just going to have to wait. Getting up onto unsteady feet Caitlyn went to the spot were her rifle had fallen and picked it up with a wince.

"Vi," Caitlyn groaned " where the hell are you?"  
After a few more minutes of searching Caitlyn came across the outside of a warehouse littered with knives and her partner lying face first in a pool of her own blood. Limping over to Vi as quickly as she could Caitlyn went to check for a pulse, letting out a sigh of relief when she found it, after taking a look at the gash going across Vi's back to see how bad the injury was Caitlyn draped Vi's arm over her shoulder and started to carry her unconscious partner out. Caitlyn had only made it a few yards before she stumbled under the strain the extra weight was putting on her leg. Letting out a quick curse Caitlyn realized she wouldn't be able to carry both her rifle and Vi.

"When we get out of this," Caitlyn said tossing the weapon aside "She owes me a new rifle"

Free of the excess weight Cait once again soldered on, a few more minutes went by and Caitlyn could feel Vi beginning to stir against her.

"Don't worry," Cait said with a strained voice "we're almost out of-"

Caitlyn never got to finish her sentence because at that same instance the hexploxives Shaco had placed began to go off and the force of the explosion knocked her off her feet. The entire district was engulfed in flames as Caitlyn stood up, but her legs could no longer hold the weight and Caitlyn once again fell to the floor.

"Guess this is it," Caitlyn said defeated  
"Like hell it is," groaned a voice next to her

Caitlyn looked over to see Vi struggling to get to her feet.

"We are Piltover's Finest Cait," Vi said as she finally stood up "there's no way it ends here"

With a wince and hiss of pain Vi picked Caitlyn up and put her on her back before charging through the fire like a mad woman. Finally breaking clear of the some and flames and out of the shipping district but completely spent Vis simply stumbled towards the most comfortable wall she could find and after putting Caitlyn down passed out as the fire department and ambulance arrived at the scene.


End file.
